A Pretty Little Liars Story
by Kgirl12
Summary: Hanna has gone missing, and Spencer, Toby, and the rest of their friends are off on a mission to find her. But will they be successful? P.S This story may not be all together accurate, so please, no hate. I'm just making things up.
1. The Beginning

Spencer's POV

I'm lying on my bed, thinking about all the work I have to do, when I get a text from Caleb. Caleb? Why would he be texting me?

The text says:

 **Caleb:** ** _Spencer! Do you know where Hanna is?_**

I reply:

 **Spencer:** ** _Sorry Caleb, i don't. Why? Is there a problem?_**

 **Caleb:** ** _I've texted everyone! Nobody knows where she is! She's missing!_**

I start to panic. Not Hanna, not Hanna. We lost Ali already and we finally got her back, but we can't lose Hanna!

 **Spencer:** ** _Let's start a search. I'll text a few other people. Just call Aria, Ezra, Emily, Ali, and a few other people. Let them know we are starting a search. We'll meet at the church tonight at 8:00._**

 **Caleb:** ** _Okay. But what about Toby? Should we inform him?_**

Toby. I haven't talked to him since he got engaged. I wonder if they're still together. Should I text him? We need all the people we can get on this search.

 **Spencer:** ** _I'll text him._**

 **Caleb:** ** _Thanks Spencer. Talk to you soon._**

I start to text Toby. I don't know how I should start the conversation. Why am I so nervous? I just have to go for it.

 **Spencer:** ** _Hey Toby. I know we haven't talked in awhile, but we have a problem. Hanna has gone missing and we need your help. We're starting a search and we were wondering if you could join. It would mean a lot to us._**

I wait and I wait and I wait. I have never been this nervous. I shouldn't be nervous though. It's just Toby. Finally, I get a reply.

 **Toby:** ** _Of course Spencer. I'll help out. Where are we meeting?_**

 **Spencer:** ** _The church at 8:00. Does that work for you?_**

 **Toby:** ** _Of course. Yvonne and I will meet you all there._**

Yvonne. He's still with her. Of course. I shouldn't have expected that Toby would show up at the church newly single. I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I know one thing for sure. Tonight is gonna be a night to remember.


	2. Seeing you again

Spencer's POV

I arrived at the church fifteen minutes before 8:00. I sat on a bench in the courtyard and started to think about how long it had been since I had last seen Toby. I realized that I missed him. A lot more than I thought I had.

A few minutes later, I see a shadow walking towards me. It's too dark to see exactly who it is, but it looks like a man. As he comes closer, I realize who it is. Toby.

"Hey Spencer," He says.

"Hey Toby," I say. He sits down next to me.

"Thanks for coming," I say.

"Of course I'd come Spencer. I'm always here if you need me," Toby says.

We sit in silence for a few seconds, then I say, "Where's Yvonne?"

"She decided not to come," Toby says.

"How are the two of you?" I ask.

"We're fine."

By the way he says it, I can tell that not everything is exactly "fine", but I let it go. If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to. Soon enough, we see Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily, and Ali walking towards us.

"Hey Toby. How's it going?" Ezra asks.

"Fine man, thanks for asking," Toby says. He smiles. I realize that he puts on a different act when he's with them. An act that says that he's perfectly happy. But he let's down those walls for me. Just for me.

"It's good to see you Toby," Emily says.

"You too Em," Toby says.

"Alright, alright, can we please focus on the task at hand? We need to find Hanna!" Caleb says.

"Caleb, chill. We all want to find Hanna. But we were just saying hi to Toby," Ali says.

Caleb shakes his head, then sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry guys. I'm just really worried about her."

"It's okay Caleb. Let's go find her," I say.

"Let's split up into groups!" Aria says.

"Okay," Ezra says in agreement.

"Alright then. Emily and I go down to the park, Ezra, Caleb, and Aria will search the school, and Toby and Spencer can check around Hanna's neighborhood. Sound good?" Ali asks.

We all nod. As we are about to walk off, Ali pulls me aside.

"This will be good for you," She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Toby and you pairing up. I put you together on purpose," Ali says and gives me a smirk.

"Ali, he's married. There is nothing between us anymore," I say sternly.

"Uh huh. Sure. Just trust me on this one Spencer," Ali says. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Multiple times Ali. Multiple times," I laugh.

"Yeah whatever," Ali says and walks off.

"Spencer!" I turn to see Toby waiting for me. "You ready?"

I nod. As Toby and I start walking off alone, I start to get butterflies in my stomach. This isn't like me. I sigh. What has Ali done?


	3. A

Spencer's POV

Toby and I are walking down the dark neighborhood that is Hanna's. We've hardly said a word to each other, though we have been focused on searching for our friend.

Then, just as we reach Hanna's house, Toby says, "Yvonne and I are getting a divorce."

I'm speechless. I mean, I've always kind of felt that Toby and Yvonne weren't meant to be, but I didn't think they'd get a divorce this soon.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What, if you don't mind me asking, happened?" I ask.

Toby shakes his head. "We've just been fighting a lot and we weren't working things out. I don't think she and I were meant to be together Spencer."

"Toby..." I say.

I'm wondering if I should tell him. Now's probably not a good time, due to the circumstances, but I'm wondering if maybe I should tell him later. Tell him that I still have feelings for him. I wonder if he even has feelings for me anymore. What if he doesn't? What if I embarrass myself and then we won't be able to see each other again. I'm probably being paranoid, but still, it's a possibility.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything Spencer. I just needed to tell someone, and I though that person should be you. That's all," Toby says. He starts to walk ahead of me.

"Toby," I call. He stops and turns to look at me. "I'm glad you decided to tell me. I'm always here for you. Always."

He stares at me for a few seconds, nods, then gives me a small smile. We start to walk ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a white paper on the front steps of Hanna's house. I walk towards it and pick it up. In red lettering, it says:

 **Hanna won't be alive for much longer. You better find her before the next full moon, little liars. Come and get her.**

 **Your friend,**

 **A**

I grab and it and show Toby.

"Oh crap," Toby says.

A is back.

 **Okay, so just a reminder, this may not all be a 100% accurate but I'm just kind of creating things my own way! But thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Birth and Death

God, I don't know what to do. A. A is back. I thought that we had finally gotten rid of A, but I guess not. A will always be around, whether we like it or not. I take a picture of the note and send it to our friends.

"Spencer. What do we do?" Toby asks.

"I don't know. But we have to find Hanna. And soon."

We make our way back to the park, where everyone is waiting for us.

"A is back. God, I can't believe it!" Ali says.

"Neither can I," Aria says.

"Caleb, when was the last time you saw Hanna?" I ask.

"Last night. She told me she had to go take care of something at work. She never came back though," Caleb says.

"Well, it's getting late. We should start up the search again in the morning," Emily says.

We all agree that we will wait and everyone else goes home. Except for Toby and me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I sit down on the bench. It shouldn't be awkward between Toby and me. I hate this.

"Well, I guess I'll get going," Toby says.

As he starts to walk away, I decide that I'll take a chance. I'll do it.

"Toby! Wait!" I say, getting up.

Toby spins around as I get in front of him.

"Spencer? What's the matter?" He asks.

I have to tell him. If I don't tell him now, I'll regret it forever.

"Toby, I still have feelings for you."

I said it. I said it, I said it, I said it.

He's staring at me with a surprised and amazed look on his face.

"Toby?" I say, after a minute of silence.

He bends down and kisses me, light and soft. Electricity is flowing through my veins, though it's only a small kiss.

"I still have feelings for you too, Spencer," Toby says as he pulls away. "But I can't do this yet. We have to wait until after the divorce."

I nod.

"Right. I should have waited," I say.

"No. You shouldn't have. I'm glad you told me. I've been wanting to tell you all night that I still want to be with you," Toby says.

He bends down and kisses me again, this one a little quicker but with more passion.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Spencer," Toby says, smiling.

"See you," I say, smiling just as big.

As I turn away from him and walk back to my car, I realize that I feel better. I feel more fulfilled, in a way. Maybe Toby and I could finally be something again.

But as I get to my car, I see a note taped to the window. It's from A.

 **I'm still watching you, Spencer. The perfect little paradise that you dream of won't be coming. You better keep Toby safe, because i have something big coming your way.**

 **With love,**

 **A**

Oh no.


End file.
